


Unchanged

by stelliums



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku Week (Kingdom Hearts), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: akuroku week #4 - ‘replica’axel finds out just how well roxas was recompleted.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Akuroku Week 2020





	Unchanged

The moon shone through the window of the small room that Roxas had been put in for the night. They had been together all night and no-one had been awake enough to travel to their own worlds. Everyone else would be gone by the time he woke up; Terra mentioned he, Ventus and Aqua returning to a place called ‘the Land of Departure’ and Xion wanted to go back to Twilight Town. Roxas was tempted to sleep through any and all attempts that Xion would make to wake him - it hadn’t been long since he had been back. Xion would say that it should mean that he had rested enough, but the only thing that he had missed more than his friends was a nice, warm bed to lay his head.

Roxas slowly raised his hand to shroud it in the moonlight. It was difficult to believe that any of it was real. It had been hours since he had been called back, hours since they had fought Xehanort and the Organisation together. Together, all of them. For the first and last time, he recalled. He hadn’t seen Sora leave; he figured that he had wandered off somewhere. It was only when he had felt a sharp pain in his chest, like he had lost a part of him after finally, _finally_ feeling complete. That was when he knew that he was gone, before he had seen the tears in Kairi’s eyes and Riku’s silent attempts at keeping the joyful, victorious mood going. He had succeeded; no one knew about Sora, except himself, Riku and Kairi. He blinked away the beginnings of tears he hadn’t realised had sprouted.

There was a tap on his door. No one had told him that he was sharing his room with anyone, so he ignored it. Someone must have been given the wrong room. The knocking grew incessant. He covered his head with a pillow and hoped that they would leave. Instead, Axel stepped inside. Neither of them had any clothes with them other than what they had worn on their backs, so they were both in only their underwear. Ventus had suggested that he and Roxas should borrow some of Sora’s pajamas but he had politely declined.

“I guess you couldn’t sleep either, hm? Want me to join you? Terra snores so loud it rattles the glass, and Ven keeps shifting in his sleep.” Axel asked him, yawning. Unlike Axel, Roxas was wide awake. There was a sense that something fundamental was wrong, out of place. If anyone could dull that feeling, though, it would be Axel. He reached out his arms for him. Axel chuckled and climbed up the ladder to lay down beside him on the top bunk. 

“...Is anything different about me? I- I feel like me, but... none of it feels right yet.” He admitted, snuggling close to him and resting his head on his bare chest. Their plan was to go to Twilight Town, but the only place that felt like home to him was in Axel’s arms. He turned to face him, to take in his features. His quickening heartbeat sung out ‘this is real, this is real, this is real’, over and over again to reassure his mind. 

Axel caressed his cheek with his thumb, then ran it over his lips. Roxas opened his lips slightly and let out a sigh. “You feel the same to me. Exactly the same... those replicas really do work.” Axel kissed over his shoulder, emerald eyes meeting his with the same smirk. “Same freckles right here...” His hands traced over his back like his skin was paper, like Roxas would fall apart with anything rougher. As though he was nothing but a ghost. What did Axel see in front of him, and how long had he been seeing a figment of his imagination instead? This was far from Axel’s first night. His melancholy thoughts of how Axel must have felt without him were interrupted with brief loss of breath when Axel nipped at his neck. “-Same reaction to that.”

“You missed doing that, didn’t you?” He teased. If he hadn’t been awake before, he certainly was now. He was intimately aware of Axel’s hands wandering over his body, his head resting against his shoulder. He could feel his breath against his neck. Oh, had he missed this too. Before, in the Organisation, they had been forced to sneak around. Now their bodies were no longer new to each other, the intimacy natural and familiar. They fit together perfectly. That hadn’t changed either.

“You got me red-handed.”

In retaliation, Roxas shifted closer to him, as close as he could physically get. Just being close to him and seeing how his teasing was getting to him. A smirk crossed his face. “How would you feel if I said that I’m going to fall asleep right here?” He whispered, feigning tiredness. 

Axel tugged him closer and let his hands creep lower, lower, over his thighs. It had always been like this with him, a never ending back-and-forth of teasing and escalation until they could escalate no further. “How would I _feel_? The real question to ask is ‘what would I do’?” His tone was both light and serious at the same time. Roxas wouldn’t be able to bear it if Axel simply left him there in this unfamiliar bed.

Before Roxas could think of a sharp retort, he was biting his lip to prevent any sounds from escaping. It brought him back to many nights with the Organisation, when they had to avoid disturbing Xion or waking up any of the others that slept nearby. The rush of adrenaline was identical although he knew that they would no longer have to sneak around anyone. His new body reacted to Axel just as his old one had, turning itself slightly to hold onto him, to trace his hands over his skin.

“See? Nothing’s changed. Except... this could be every night for the rest of our lives.” Axel kissed the side of his neck as though he wasn’t putting Roxas through absolute pleasure and torture at the same time. Roxas only nodded. “Scared someone will hear you? The only one that can hear you right now is me...” His fingers brushed over his lips again. “Wait... you’re making your lip bleed again.” He turned his head to kiss his lips. “You’re the same Roxas you’ve always been.”

Roxas shifted around to face him again and kissed him without warning. His legs were around his waist, skilfully pulling off what little he was wearing. Axel was a tease, a good one, but the teasing had gone on for long enough. Neither of them would be sleeping tonight. They had never had a peaceful night together, not one, and Roxas had never felt more alive.


End file.
